Reencuentro
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Santana López vuelve a encontrar a Rachel 3 años después de que ella se fuera de Glee. One - Shot. Corto y rápido. ANTES yo era writergleek


_Corto One-Shot pezberry. Poco tiempo para escribir, pero es lo mejorcito que me salió. Espero que les guste._

_Saludos! Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro<strong>

Santana López miraba a la pequeña morena que se encontraba del otro lado del bar. ¿Cómo podía ser que había crecido para convertirse en semejante mujer?¿Como podía ser que ahora cuando sonreía sus ojos brillaban? Por suerte nada la detuvo, se dijo. Ni siquiera ese día.

* * *

><p><em>Todos esperaban ansiosos la nueva reunión de Glee. Sabían que por el ser el último año de muchos de ellos, Schuester les iba a dar más oportunidades. Y sabían que tenían oportunidades. Rachel había cambiado desde que había empezado la escuela, estaba mucho más callada y ya no peleaba por los solos. Incluso, se había metido en varios problemas junto a Puckerman. Realmente era una lástima, pensaba Santana, la persona con más talento era la más maltratada de todo el grupo, incluso por ella. Aunque nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta.<em>

_Schuester llegó tarde como siempre, pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Su rostro reflejaba pura preocupación y dolor._

"_Hola, chicos." dijo suavemente, "tengo una noticia que no les va a gustar mucho. Rachel..."_

"_No me diga, Sr. Schuester." interrumpió Mercedes. "Rachel dejó el club porque no va a cantar el solo en las seccionales."_

"_Mercedes." dijo firmemente el profesor. "Si, Rachel dejó el club..."_

"_Mire sr. Schu es lo mejor, si ella no quiere trabajar en grupo, es mejor que vaya por la vida sola." interrumpió esta vez Kurt._

"_¿Lo pueden dejar hablar?" gritó Puckerman. "Rachel ni siquiera les ha molestado este año. Incluso los incentivo para que canten más todos uds. Cierren de una vez por todas el maldito pico de gallina cacareante que tienen y dejen a hablar a Schuester."_

"_Puck tiene razón." saltó Brittany, "Rachel incluso escribió canciones originales queocupan el ranking de todos nosotros."_

"_¿Ranking?" preguntó Finn confundido._

"_Quiso decir rango, Finnpotente." dijo Santana "Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Puckerman y Britt-Britt tienen razón. ¿Acaso no la escucharon cuando Schuester anunció que iba a hacer audiciones para los solos que ella no iba a participar así todos teníamos oportunidades?"_

"_Estoy sorprendida de que vos la hayas escuchado, Santana." dijo Quinn. "Pensé que la odiabas."_

"_¡Basta!" gritó Schuester logrando que todos se callaran y lo miraran. "Rachel intentó suicidarse anoche, si no fuera porque uno de sus padres volvió a tiempo estaría muerta. Y es culpa de muchos de uds." Los que sabían que eran culpables, bajaron su rostro e incluso algunos comenzaron lagrimear._

"_Esto es toda su culpa." dijo Puck levantándose y parándose en el medio de la habitación. "Es culpa del acoso al que la hemos expuesto todos estos años. Es culpa tuya Kurt que te haces llamar su mejor amigo pero cuando ella te necesitó, comenzaste a creerle al sr. Perfecto. Si lo miras ahora vas a ver que está sonriendo. Te felicito, Finn. Lograste lo que querías. Destruir a Rachel Berry porque no pudiste llegar hasta el final en esa fiesta dos días antes del comienzo de clases. Quinn espero que te esté tratando bien, pero sé que como no tomas mas alcohol, recordarás que en esa fiesta Santana salió corriendo a buscar ropa porque Rachel no tenía. E incluso dijiste que era lo mejor así cambiaba su look. ¿Sabías que pasó? Tu novio, el perfecto mariscal de campo, intentó violarla. Si Santana no hubiera pasado justo por mi cuarto lo hubiera logrado. La golpeó, incluso. ¿Por qué se creen que Rachel siempre estuvo acompañada por mi desde el regreso a la escuela?. Menos ayer y sé que ayer pasó algo. Sé que ayer Finn la volvió a golpear y sé que Santana volvió a salvarla. Gracias por eso, López. Espero que tengan suerte en las seccionales. Conmigo no cuenten." Y con eso dicho, Puckerman salió corriendo del colegio rumbo al hospital. Sabían que le habían avisado, pero el no había pasado la noche en su casa y a su celular se le había acabado la batería antes de salir. Estaba contento por una cosa, Rachel estaba viva y ya no tenía que presentarse más ante su oficial de libertad condicional._

* * *

><p>Santana observaba como Rachel reía y pudo ver a su lado otro rostro conocido. Puckerman. Así que se fue con ella cuando desapareció. Por lo menos la diva tuvo a alguien durante estos tres últimos años. Alguien que la quiere realmente, pensó Santana. Fue en ese momento, en que notó que un par de ojos marrones la estaban observando. Mantuvo el contacto. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany y Santana renunciaron detrás de Puckerman. Ellas habían intentado lograr una amistad con la diva después de la noche que Puck había contado. Para Brittany, ver a alguien en el estado en el que Finn había dejado a Rachel era incomprensible. Para Santana, era doloroso. La diva tenía sus momentos, y era sexy debajo de esa horrible ropa, pero nunca hubiera intentado lastimar así su inocencia. Hasta el día anterior, en que la latina la había salvado una vez más, habían caído las dos en una rutina. Santana pasaba sus tardes o con Brittany, con quien habían decidido ser únicamente amigas o con Rachel, hablando de cualquier cosa. Poco a poco, Santana comenzó a sentir cosas por la diva, y aunque era difícil mantenerlas al margen en su presencia, comenzaron de a poco avanzar. Rachel, quien se había mantenido firmemente en evitar tocar a las personas, comenzó de a poco a rozar la piel de la latina, o a apoyar una de sus manos sobre la de ella por unos segundos, para después retirarla.<em>

_Saliendo de sus pensamientos, notó que llegaron al hospital. Averiguaron en que habitación estaba y fueron caminando._

_Cuando se acercaron, escucharon la risa de Rachel, que aunque no parecía del todo verdadera, tenía un dejo de diversión. Puckerman le estaba contando unos chistes. Golpearon el marco de la puerta y entraron. Brittany, corrió a abrazar a Rachel que no tenía, por suerte, ningún cable en su cuerpo, solo una venda larga en cada muñeca._

_Brittany lloraba y Puckerman intentaba no hacerlo ante la expresión de la rubia. Miró a Santana, quien se había detenido en la puerta y le dijo a Brittany que era mejor que buscaran algo para comer, el se estaba muriendo de hambre._

"_No te vayas, Rach. Quiero contarte de un pato que vi ayer." dijo la rubia antes de salir por la puerta._

"_De acuerdo, Britt." respondió Rachel callada._

"_¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Berry?" preguntó Santana completamente enojada. "¿Acaso se te perdió un tornillo en esa cabeza obstinada que tienes?¿No pudiste meterte el dedo en tu enorme nariz para ver si se había quedado por ahí?"_

_Esta vez, Rachel sonrió sinceramente. No era una sonrisa falsa u obligada. Era sincera. Y Santana se sintió mejor._

"_No puedo darme el lujo de que siempre me estes salvando, Santana. Y no aguanto más. No aguanto McKinley en donde tengo que cuidarme de que en cada esquina no me esté esperando algún jugador con un granizado, no aguanto el entrar a Glee y que me destruyan con palabras cuando ni siquiera hago nada para generar su ira, no aguanto ver a Finn sonreírme como si hubiera ganado. Pero no podía más, creo que me di por vencida."_

"_Y abrirte las venas como si estuvieras sacándole las entrañas a un pescado ¿Te pareció la mejor salida?" _

"_Cuando desperté y vi que el dolor que tenía por dentro seguía, me di cuenta de que no."_

"_¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?Porque si cortarte como un emo no te sirvió, que vas a hacer ahora."_

"_Hablé con mis padres. Les conté todo. Nos vamos a Nueva York." dijo sin encontrar los ojos de Santana._

"_¿Vas a ser feliz ahí?" preguntó la latina, con mucho dolor en la voz. Por fin encontraba a Rachel y ahora no quería perderla._

"_Eso creo. Me va a faltar algo." respondió._

"_¿Qué te puede llegar a faltar en la ciudad de tus sueños, Rachel?" _

"_Tu presencia." dijo haciendo que Santana diera un paso hacia atrás y comenzara a respirar profundamente. No estaba sola en esto. Su corazón latía a velocidades impresionantes que estaba segura de que había roto algún récord._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó después de calmarse un poco. La suavidad en la voz le dió el indicio a la diva de que no había cometido un error al decirlo._

"_Pero no puedo hacer que me protejas. No puedo pedirte que grites en los pasillos de McKinley que tienes algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mi. No puedo obligarte a nada, Santana. Y no quiero que me sigas salvando. Tengo miedo de que lo que siento solo sea por eso."_

"_¿Y si te vas cómo vas a saber si es verdad que sentís algo por mi?"_

"_Porque al no haberte tenido, si es verdad, nunca voy a dejar de desearte."_

_Eso fue lo último que hablaron antes de que Puckerman y Brittany regresaran. Antes de que ella se fuera para siempre de Lima._

_El resto del Glee Club intentó visitar a Rachel, pero varios policías le habían impedido acercarse siquiera al piso en el que se encontraba. Uno de los padres de la diva era miembro del escuadrón policial y había solicitado ayuda a sus amigos, mientras tramitaba su transferencia a la ciudad de Nueva York. Sus amigos, tomaron en sus manos la salud mental de la hija de uno de ellos._

_New Directions no ganó nada ese año, con la renuncia de 4 de sus miembros principales, nadie se quiso volver a unir, además de que Santana como capitana de las Cheerios le hacía la vida imposible a cualquiera._

_Finn mantuvo su estatus unos días más, hasta que enojado por un ataque de granizados comandado por Brittany, confesó al frente de casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil que si, que había intentando violar a Rachel. Pero como no era muy inteligente, agregó que lo haría de nuevo. Y toda la confesión fue a parar al blog de Jacob._

_Kurt inmediatamente después de presenciar la confesión de su hermano, intentó desesperado saber algo de Rachel, pero parecía que nadie sabía nada._

_Al final, solo Brittany y Santana lograron salir de Lima rumbo a la universidad. Todos los demás miembros de New Directions no consiguieron ni siquiera una beca, ya que no tenían actividades extracurriculares para ese último año habían confiado en el Glee Club y después de lo que sucedió con Rachel, ningún otro grupo los quería como miembro. El hecho de que hicieran enojar a Brittany, quien lo demostraba cada vez que los veía en los pasillos, le daba terror a los estudiates de McKinley. Nunca habían visto a la rubia enojada. Y era peor que Santana y Quinn juntas._

_Santana, había conseguido becas, pero ninguna en Nueva York. Así que se decidió por ir a Columbus. Que estaba cerca de Lima y era más barata para vivir. Mientras estudiaba pre – abogacía consiguió un trabajo y ahorraba cada céntimo para después terminar la carrera en Nueva York. Sus deseos de estar con Rachel nunca disminuyeron y por los correos que intercambiaba esporádicamente con la diva, ella tampoco perdió el deseo por ella._

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaba, pudiendo ver esos ojos después de 3 años. Mirándola fijo sin notar nada de lo que sucedía alrededor.<p>

Rachel se levantó sin quitar la mirada de la latina, y caminó los metros que la separaban de ella para detenerse justo al frente, su cuerpo tocando el de Santana en cada lugar posible.

"Es la primera vez que te veo en este bar." dijo Rachel sonriendo tímidamente pero con su mirada fija en Santana.

"Si. Estoy buscando a alguien." respondió Santana aprovechando la cercanía y abrazando la cintura de la diva.

"¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla?" preguntó la diva acercando su rostro al de Santana.

"No hace falta. Encontré algo mejor." respondió ella cerrando la distancia y comenzar a saciar su sed. Una sed que duró tres años y la había mantenido viva. El beso fue largo, pasional. Lenguas chocando entre ellas para saborearse y conocerse. Dientes que mordían suavemente los labios, logrando sonidos de pasión que ninguna de las dos iba a olvidar el resto de sus vidas. Manos acariciando espaldas, cuellos, agarrando cabellos, uniendo de forma casi imposible dos cuerpos que se habían buscado durante tres años.

"Maldito aire que nos hace falta." dijo Santana apoyando su frente contra la de Rachel cuando se separaron a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

Rachel, se soltó de ella y la guío hacia la mesa en donde estaba con sus amigos. Al acercarse, fue cuando Santana notó que Brittany también estaba con ellos. Abrazando a un chico asiático muy parecido a Mike Chang. Que resultó ser Mike Chang. El único que logró salir de Lima, y que nunca había hecho nada en contra de la diva.

"¿Dónde te estas quedando?" preguntó Rachel antes de sentarse.

"¿Ya querés meterte en mi cama, Berry?" respondió Santana sonriendo.

"No, solo quería saber." Se acercó a su oído y agregó. "Aunque son 3 años Santana, y realmente mis dedos y mis manos no hacen el trabajo que deberían. Hay una sexy latina que me está volviendo loca hace años y genera en mi cuerpo cosas indescriptibles. ¿Te parece que tendría que pedirle a Noah que me haga el favor?"

Santana, no pudo contestar. El calor que había bajado hacia su entrepierna era demasiado.

"Fue un gusto volver a verlos." dijo antes de agarra la mano de Rachel y sacarla del bar.

"¿No te parece que fue un poco rudo de tu parte despedirnos así?" preguntó Rachel escondiendo su diversión.

"No, no me parece. Hace 3 años que no me acuesto con nadie porque paso el día pensando en cuando va a ser la próxima vez que pueda hablar con esta molesta diva que mide 1 metro y medio y que tiene unas piernas espectaculares que me encantaría tenerlas alrededor de mi cabeza. Así que, no, no me parece."

"Es mejor que tomemos un taxi entonces." dijo Rachel que estaba sintiendo, sin saberlo, lo mismo que la latina estaba sintiendo en su entrepierna.

"No, primero vamos al hotel en el que estoy parando, es a una cuadra. Buscamos mis cosas y después vamos a tu departamento."

"¿Sabías que mi departamento tiene las paredes a prueba de sonidos? ¿Incluso los pisos?"

"¡Taxi!" gritó Santana al ver venir uno de esos autos amarillosos milagrosos.

Rachel dio la dirección de su edificio y cuando llegaron pasaron toda la noche sin separarse más de lo necesario. Sus manos exploraron cada centímetro de piel que la otra tenía para ofrecer y de otros lugares.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras descansaban de las actividades de la noche anterior y recuperaban las fuerzas con el desayuno volvieron a hablar de los temas que no tocaron durante la noche. O más precisamente a decir palabras.

"¿Te estas quedando en un hotel?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un lugar."

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a llegar ayer?"

"Quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Fue buena, verdad?"

"Fue espectacular. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar tus cosas?"

"¿Puedo quedarme acá hasta que encuentre algún departamento?"

"Preferiría que no busques."

"¿No te parece Berry que nos estamos moviendo muy rápido? Recién nos vimos anoche después de 3 años." dijo Santana sonriendo, aunque esperaba que sus palabras no hicieran retractar a la diva. No quería vivir lejos de ella y no quería pasar lejos de ella el tiempo más que necesario.

"Me importa un carajo lo que pienses del movimiento rápido o veloz de nuestra relación, si es que hay alguna relación entre nosotras. No quiero vivir más tiempo separada de vos. Salvo del que sea necesario." dijo Rachel.

Santana, sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para sentarse en la falda de la diva, quien miraba hacia abajo. Levantó su barbilla con su mano derecha y pasó la izquierda por encima de los hombros de la diva.

"Primero, hobbit. Sexy, sexy hobbit. Estamos en una relación. Segundo, tenía la esperanza de que me invitaras a vivir contigo porque yo tampoco quiero separarme mucho de vos. Y tercero, dame un beso porque estoy extrañando tus labios."

No se separaron, hasta que llegó la noche de la despedida de soltera de Santana, que iba porque su futura esposa la había obligado. Pero ella no quería.

"¿No te das cuenta, de que la organizó Puckerman?" le dijo a Rachel tratando de que entrara en razón.

"Si ¿Y?"

"Y que voy a terminar en un club de stripper y una de ellas me va a dar un lap-dance aunque yo no quiera y conociendo a Puckerman les va a pagar para que me toquen. ¿Querés que alguien que no seas vos me toque?".

"¿No podrías comenzar a decirle Noah?"

"No. No quiero ir Rach." suplicó Santana.

Su futura esposa la obligó a ir, y realmente Santana no la pasó tan mal. Porque cuando llegó el momento del lap-dance, la bailarina no fue otra que Rachel Berry, quien a pesar de que había llamado la atención de los demás clientes, desapareció con la latina por la puerta del bar para ensuciar el asiento trasero del auto de Noah.


End file.
